A Sparkle in the Rough
by Kat123899
Summary: A Captainsparklez fanfic. Kat is running from a previous boyfriend when she finds Jordan. Will they ever become more than a lost opportunity? A little fluff. Some language eventually, I think.
1. Chapter 1

I pushed through the branches of a large pine tree. Its needles scratched my forearm and a small amount of blood welled up onto my skin. In this instance, I didn't care. I just needed to get away. Away from it all. Away from him. I glanced behind me just to see a shadowy figure still following. I took a deep breath and continued to run. My legs screamed in protest but there was nothing I could do. I had to continue.

I didn't know where I would go after I lost him. I figured I could call my sister and stay with her for a little bit. I knew she would disapprove but it would only be for a little. Just long enough for me to find my own apartment.

In my haste, I must have missed a step. I felt my body plummet towards the ground. My hands flew in front of me to break my fall. I heard a soft cracking noise. Pain radiated through my hand. I landed on hard concrete, not the soft mossy floor of the rest of the park. I tried to pick myself up but my hand screamed in pain. There was no way I could continue. He was going to find me. I felt tears building in my eyes. I sniffed and wiped my eyes. I would not let him see me cry.

I felt a hand on my arm. I knew this was it, he had me. I took a deep breath and tried to hold in my tears.

"Are you alright?" a soft voice asked. It was definitely masculine but it wasn't him.

"Please don't hurt me," I whimpered.

"Why would I do that?" the man asked. I looked up to find a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring into mine. They were much softer than his. The man's hands went to help me up. I was hesitant to accept his help. Against my best judgment, I let him lift me onto my feet. He was an inch or two taller than me but he wasn't using this to his advantage.

"Do you need a ride somewhere?" he asked while cradling my hand. "I should probably take you to a hospital. You landed pretty hard onto your hand." I felt my eyes go wide.

"No, please don't. I just need to go. Anywhere but there." I remembered that he was following me. I furiously looked around the park. I saw nothing but park benches and the moonlight shadows of trees. I breathed a sigh of relief. I think I had lost him.

"I can take you back to my place if you would like. I have a first aid kit at home so I can try to fix your hand." I nodded my reply.

"Can you walk?" he asked. I nodded again. He lifted his eyebrows in disbelief. I took a step forward to show him I was fine. He gave a slight nod.

"My car is over here." He took off down the path towards what I assumed what the entrance to the park. I followed half a step behind, just in case he was lying and would try to hurt me. I wanted to be able to take off if I needed. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure I was following. My feet crunched against the fallen leaves.

His car was around a bend in the path. It was a red Jeep and the only one in the parking lot. I loved Jeeps. It maybe me smile slightly. He turned to face me as he opened the passenger side to for me. My smile instantly dropped. What if he was lying? What if he wanted to take me to the hospital? He would find me for sure if I went to the hospital.

As if he read my mind, the man said, "you can trust me. I won't take you to the hospital unless you ask me to." I wasn't totally sure I trusted him but I could fight my way away if he decided to lie. I used my uninjured hand to pull myself into the car. My foot slipped on the morning dew lining the step into the car. I felt a hand on my hip. It just barely brushed my skin where my shirt had come up. My cheeks turned a fiery shade of red. I pushed myself up into the seat and buckled myself in. The man smiled slightly and closed my door. I tried to calm myself as he walked around the car and pulled himself into his seat.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" he asked with concern shining in his eyes.

"I'm sure," I said and sighed. "Kat by the way."

"Jordan," he said. His lips pulled up into a smile. But it wasn't a full smile. One side was pulled up more than the other in an attractive way.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out only to find a message from Him.

"I'll find you. You can't run forever." I felt a chill through my spine. I shivered slightly. I'd have to get a new phone. I knew he'd try to track me if I didn't. Jordan glanced over and asked me if I was cold. I guess he had seen me shiver.

"No, I'm fine. I'm actually a little hot if anything." I knew it was a chilly autumn night so this gave me the perfect excuse to roll down my window and ditch my phone. I rolled my window down and held my arm out. My phone was in my hand and I loosened my grip on it. It fell to the ground and shattered as we drive by. Luckily Jordan hadn't noticed it.

I glanced at him as he drove. He was wearing a grey beanie with a little quiff of his dark brown hair sticking out the front. He had a little stubble on his face and neck. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt and jeans. He had a black leather jacket across his lap.

His eyes flickered towards me. I shifted my gaze back out the window. I watched as we drove through the streets of Santa Barbara. We pulled up in front of an apartment building. Jordan shut off the engine and looked over at me.

"You ready?" he asked. I nodded and popped my door open. He did the same and jogged around the front of the car. He waited for me and then started walking towards the front entrance.

"Do you mind if I check my mail before we go up?" he asked as he pulled out his keys. I shook my head and paused near his mailbox. He struggled to get the box to open. I placed my hand on his. He looked up at me as I held my hand open. He furrowed his brow but placed the keys into my open palm. I inserted the keys and open his mailbox for him.

"Thanks," he said shyly. He took out his mail, closed the box, and locked it. We headed towards the elevator. The doors opened and we stepped inside. Jordan poked the button for floor nine. The elevator shook as it started up.

The doors opened with a ding on floor nine. Jordan walked down the hall to room 923. He opened the door and led me inside.

"Make yourself at home. I'm going to go get the first aid kit," Jordan said as he headed down the hall. After all this, I had forgotten about my hand. The pain had dulled so I figured it wasn't broken.

Jordan came back only moments later with a large red box in his hand.

"Alright, let's get started. Can you wiggle your fingers for me?" I wiggled my fingers like he asked. "Ok that means it's probably not broken but I'll wrap it just in case." He set to work on my hand, never lifting his gaze to look at me.

"Thank you." I whispered. He shifted his gaze from my hand to my eyes. He gave a slight nod.

"You don't talk much do you?" I shook my head in response. His expression was unreadable. I figured it didn't mean much. After all, he was probably going to make me leave after he wrapped my hand. I wouldn't blame him though. Once He found me, no one would be safe until I was his again.

Once Jordan was done wrapping my hand, he brought me over to the kitchen sink. He placed my other arm under the faucet and rinsed the dried blood off my arm. I cringed. The water stung as it went into my cut.

"Sorry. I know it hurts but you don't want an infection," he said noticing my discomfort. His eyes were soft as he talked. He led me back over to the couch and placed a bandage over my cut.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. I was a little hungry now that I thought about it. I nodded. "Well I don't cook much. How about Cheerios and OJ?" I let out a little laugh at that. He smiled slightly.

"I love Cheerios," I said smiling.

"Cheerios it is then." He went into the kitchen and reached into his fridge. There wasn't much in there other than milk, orange juice, ketchup, mustard, and a couple sodas. He pulled out the orange juice and the milk.

"I can do it," I said. My voice was more confident now that I was more comfortable.

"But it's not polite to let your guests cook their own meal. Not that I'm actually cooking but you get the idea."

"Fine," I said as I plopped myself down onto a bar stool. He placed a bowl of Cheerios, a glass of milk, and a spoon in front of me.

"Bon appétit," he said as a smile made its way onto his face. Jordan turned around and began to fix himself a bowl of cereal. I quickly ate my cereal. I cleaned my dishes and put them back into the cabinet. Jordan must have heard me putting my dishes back. He turned towards me and motioned for me to join him. He was sitting on his couch, watching TV with his cereal.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" he asked as I sat myself down on the other end of his couch.

"Ok."

"Is there something that you want to watch? Any specific?" he said as he went into Netflix.

"Anything is fine," I said simply. He put on a movie that I didn't recognize. It ended up being pretty funny but I could feel my body willing me to sleep. I glanced up at the clock on the coffee table. It was already ten o'clock. My body was exceedingly tired after my extreme workout today. I could feel myself slowly drifting to sleep as the night went on.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a bed. A green blanket was wrapped around me. I panicked for a moment before I remembered that I was in Jordan's apartment. I got out of bed and went looking for the bathroom. I walked around the corner and there it was. I did my business and as I was washing my hands, looked up at myself in the mirror. My brown hair was matted and sticking up in multiple directions. My blue eyes looked a dull grey color. Dirt smudged my face. I needed a shower but I didn't have anything clothes to change to change into.

I headed out into the kitchen only to find Jordan passed out face down on the couch. He was shirtless and only wearing a pair of basketball shorts. I felt my face get hot. I ignored his naked body and went to find some food. The only food was Cheerios and instant coffee. That and the various drinks in his fridge. I pulled out a bowl and filled it with Cheerios and milk. I started up the coffee maker and filled it with instant coffee. I sat down and started in on my cereal. I heard a snore from the couch and giggled.

I finished fairly quickly and washed my dishes. I heard a loud thump followed by a groan. I frantically turned around and saw Jordan lying on his back on the floor. I gasped and ran to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked in my panic. I started inspecting him for injury.

"I'm fine," he said with a light chuckle. I blushed, suddenly remembering his lack of clothing.

"Do you want some cereal?" I asked as I stood.

"Actually that would be great," he said as he stood too. His cheeks grew red as he also remembered his current state. "I'll just um be right back." He headed towards the bedroom to get changed. I heard the shower running. How I would love to take a shower right now. I'd ask him once he got out.

I decided not to start his cereal until I heard the shower turn off. I instead plopped myself down on the couch and decided to make a mental to-do list. I needed to find a place to live. I figured Jordan wouldn't let my stay here much longer and was just being polite. I decided after I took my shower I would head out.

I reached into my pocket and revealed the only money I had, twenty bucks. That was definitely not enough to rent an apartment or even for a hotel room. I would have to call my sister. I reached for my phone, only to remember that I threw it out the window of Jordan's car. I was totally screwed. I would have to beg Jordan to let me stay for a little longer. Long enough for me to buy a new phone and get it updated with the backup from my old phone.

I heard footsteps and looked up to see Jordan. His hair was a little damp, making it a jet black color. He was wearing a shirt with a green rectangular shape with a square on top, which I assumed was a head, and a pair of dark wash jeans. He smiled when he saw me.

"Do you mind if I shower?" I asked.

"That's fine with me. You don't have any clothes to change into though, do you?" I shook my head in response. "Well you can borrow some of mine. I don't think I have any pants that will fit you but I might have a shirt."

"Thanks," I said as I padded off to the bathroom. I heard Jordan follow me and break off into the bedroom. I locked the door behind me and turned on the shower. A spare towel was hanging on the hook next to Jordan's. I found an extra razor underneath the sink.

I quickly washed my hair and scrubbed all the dirt off my body. I shaved my legs and under my arms. The shampoo smelled like Jordan. I smiled slightly at the thought.

I turned off the water and hopped out. I reached for the spare towel. I dried my hair and then wrapped it around my body. I unlocked the door and went out into the bedroom. A simple grey t-shirt was laying on the bed with a pair of green basketball shorts. I slipped into them. The shirt fit almost perfectly but the shorts were very baggy. I pulled the drawstring inside of them until they would stay up. I padded into the living room.

Jordan was eating cereal at the bar with a large glass of orange juice. He turned to face me as I stepped closer to him.

"I'm glad those fit. I put your clothes in the washer. Once your jeans are dry, we can head out and buy you some more. You're going to need some clothes if you're going to stay here. We can get you anything else you need too," he said before shoving another spoonful of cereal into his mouth. A stray Cheerio made its way out of his mouth and onto the floor. I giggled as he tried to find the missing cereal.

"Jordan you know you don't have to do that. I can live with just what I've got."

"That wouldn't be nice though. Besides I'm sure you don't want to smell like me all the time. We can get you some nice shampoo or something," he said, blushing slightly.

"Fine," I stated while I plopped down on the couch. I heard a ding from some other room.

"That must be your clothes," Jordan said. He went into a room around the corner. He returned with a bundle of clothes. His face just barely stuck out over the top of the bundle.

"I love the feeling of warm clothes," he said, his voice slightly muffled by the clothes. He went into the bedroom, threw the clothes onto the bed and flopped down on top of them. I let out a breathy laugh at the sight. Jordan flipped over to face me and motioned for to join him. I let down my guard and flopped down next to him. I felt myself melt right into the warm clothes. I sighed into the clothes.

"Alright, alright, we should probably head out before night time. I'll leave you here to change," Jordan said as he stood and left the room. I laid there for a moment longer before standing and replacing Jordan's basketball shorts with my jeans. I kept his shirt on though.

I strolled into the living room to be met by Jordan's stares.

"You ready?" I nodded. Jordan and I headed downstairs and out onto the street. We quickly crossed the street and wandered towards downtown Santa Barbara.

We reached a cute little boutique and Jordan pulled me inside.

"This store should have some clothes that'll look good on you," Jordan said as his eyes looked over my figure. I blushed and moved away from him, towards a rack of clothes. I pulled out a pair of dark washed jeans with a couple tears at the knees. I looked at the price tag and gasped.

"Jordan are you sure you want to shop here? These prices are insane. Forty-two dollars for these jeans? That's just crazy," I said as I showed him the jeans.

"It's fine. I've got it covered. You should try on this dress." He held up a beautiful black skater dress. It had a see-through lace belt and sparkles everywhere. I almost gasped at the sight.

"It's beautiful," I uttered, my eyes never leaving the dress. I didn't expect Jordan to have a fashion sense but he truly did.

I gather a few other things to try on before heading to the dressing room. I had saved the dress for last. I slipped into it and reached for the zipper. I couldn't quite reach it. I bit my lip and called Jordan over.

"Can you zip me?" I asked, still biting my lower lip.

"Yea, turtally," he said turning me around. I refused to look at our reflection in the mirror and look deep breathes. His hand brushed my back, right above my rear. I didn't think the zipper went that low. I pushed the thought from my mind.

"Wait did you say turtally?" I asked with a nervous laugh. I was just saying things to distract myself at this point.

"Yea, it's something that my friend and I do." Jordan turned me to face him and whistled. "That dress looks good Kat." I stepped out of the dressing room and looked at myself in the floor length mirror. I gasped at what I saw. That wasn't me was it? I looked behind me just to make sure no one was standing behind me. Nope, that had to be. The dress accented my figure. It gave me curves that I was pretty sure I didn't have. Jordan stepped behind me.

"You have to get that. Do a little twirl for me?" he asked nervously. I did as he asked. The dress spun out around me. "I wonder if they have any shoes that would match." He called over a sales attendant and spoke to her as I went into the dressing room to change. I managed to unzip myself successfully.

I slipped back into my regular clothes and headed out to see Jordan holding a pair of heels. They were a galaxy print and slightly sparkly.

"They have these. I didn't know your size so I guessed a six."

"That's perfect." I sat down in one of the chairs nearby and slipped on the shoes. They were higher than any heels I had ever worn. Somehow I managed to not fall on my face in the middle of the store.

"Those are perfect," Jordan said, his eyes never leaving the shoes. "Oh yea! I'm so stupid. You probably need some other shoes. You only have those." I glanced down at my ratty old tennis shoes. I could use a new pair. Jordan noticed my reaction.

"There's a shoe store down the street that we can go to after this. Are you ready to pay?" I nodded and stepped out of the heels. Jordan grabbed the rest of the clothes and headed up to the front to pay. I quickly tied my shoes and followed him. The sales attendant that helped us earlier was ringing us up. The total was rising quickly. I felt my jaw drop when I saw the final total.

"Jordan are sure you want to do this? I can pull something out."

"Nah, it's fine. Everything looked to good on you to throw out." I blushed slightly as Jordan swiped his card. I grabbed a large bag from the sales attendant and headed out the door. Jordan followed close behind.

"Can you carry that?" he asked. I nodded. "Okay, the shoe store is just down the street." I motioned for him to lead. We strolled down the street until we came to a cute little shoe store. He led me to the women's section and sat down on a bench. I looked around quickly, finding a new pair of tennis shoes. When I returned to our bench, Jordan was holding a pair of Vans.

"You need some casual shoes too right?" I tried the tennis shoes on first and then the Vans. They were a galaxy print, very much like the heels we had just gotten. They both fit well. Jordan bought them both.

"So how about we drop this off at home and then we can go to Walgreens. You can get the other stuff you need," Jordan said as we started walking back to his condo.

"Sounds good to me." We rode the elevator back up to his condo and dropped the bags inside. We then proceeded to go back downstairs and down the street to Walgreens.

"Do you have a phone?" he asked as we walked.

"No, but you don't have to buy me one Jordan. I don't need one. I can get a prepaid one at Walmart and pay for it myself."

"No, those things suck. We can stop by the Apple store tomorrow. If it makes you happy, I won't get you the newest one." I sighed. I knew there was no way I could fight this. Jordan had a sense of determination in his voice.

"Fine," I said with a little stomp of my foot. Jordan let out a breathy laugh.

When we reached Walgreens, I went towards the shampoo section while Jordan went to get some food. I picked out a strawberry scented shampoo and condition. I also found a razor. I didn't think Jordan would want me to use his anymore. I decided to browse the makeup section while I waited for Jordan. I was looking at mascara when I felt someone walk past me. I turned in a panic, my instincts telling me to run. A hand reached out to me and silenced my screams.

"Shh, you don't want to scare everyone," a familiar voice said. It was just Jordan. I licked his hand so he would release me.

"You scared me to death," I said, angrily as I slapped his arm.

"Sorry you just looked like you were deep in thought. I thought I'd let you continue thinking." I just glared at him. "Do you want any of this?" he asked as he pulled a tube of mascara off the shelf.

"No, I don't need any of it."

"But it would look good. How about just mascara?" He headed towards the front of the store with the mascara in his hand. I chased after to him. The woman ringing us up had already swiped it and put it into a bag by the time I had gotten there. Jordan smirked at me. I sent him a dirty look while I dropped the rest of my things onto the counter. This only made his grin grow.

We strolled back to the condo and started unpacking my new things. Once everything was put up, Jordan ordered pizza.

"I figured you didn't want to eat cereal again, so I ordered pizza. I hope you like sausage."

"Sausage is most definitely my favorite kind of pizza," I said with a slight smile.

"So. I have a surprise for you," Jordan said as he headed towards a room that I hadn't been in before. It looked like a guest room. "They delivered the bed for this room today while we were out. So now you have somewhere to sleep."

"Jordan…"

"Don't even start to argue. It had to be done sometime so I figured, why not now?" I was overwhelmed with emotion at this point. I pulled Jordan into a hug, tearing brimming my eyes. Jordan didn't respond at first but slowly wrapped his arms around me. I stepped back from the hug and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Thank you Jordan."


	3. Chapter 3

The pizza arrived shortly after and we dug in. Sausage truly was my favorite kind of pizza. I ate at least three pieces. Jordan ate the other five.

"I'm so full," I moaned as I lay on the floor. Jordan and I had both passed out on the floor once we finished eating.

"Same. I think I could have a pizza baby right now."

"That makes absolutely no sense," I said as a giggle escaped my lips. "Oh god, laughing hurts." Jordan laughed too.

"Don't do that! It makes my tummy hurt," he exclaimed.

"I think I'm just going to go to bed now." I tried to stand and clutched at my stomach. "If I can make it there." Jordan stood and scooped me up bridal style. I blushed profusely. He brought me into the guest bedroom and lay my body on the bed. He tucked me in.

"Thanks," I said, my cheeks still a fiery red.

"No problem. I'm going to head to bed too." I lay in bed for awhile before falling asleep. Thoughts clouded my mind. What if he found me? Where will I go once Jordan kicks me out? Could you have a pizza baby? And the worst of all, will I ever be able to find love? There was no way anyone would want something so damaged like me. He did unspeakable things to me. Scars haunted my body. The memories started to float around in my mind. I grabbed the other pillow and pulled it close to my body, taking deep breaths. My mind eventually calmed down.

I was running. My lungs were screaming. I ran through a heavily wooded area. Where was I?A pine tree scratched my forearm as I ran past it. Blood welled up on my skin. I looked behind me and saw a figure following me. I screamed. I ran as hard as I could. My legs protested and I collapsed on the ground. I screamed despite my lungs feeling like they were burning me from the inside out. I tried to stand as the figure closed in on me. It grabbed my arm and pulled me towards it. At this point I was screaming nonstop. A hand struck me.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I was panting heavily. My hand made its way to my face. There was not mark, not even the pain of a slap. I must have been dreaming. I feel back on the bed. My throat felt raw. I hope I wasn't screaming. My breathing steadied and I tried to go back to sleep. My mind was racing with thoughts. I couldn't sleep like this.

I rolled out of bed. I was still wearing my jeans. I pulled them off. I was just wearing Jordan's t-shirt at this point. My mind was too clouded to think about what I was doing next. I padded out of my room and towards Jordan's. I took a deep breath before open his door.

"Ngh," Jordan mumbled into his pillow. "Five more minutes."

"Jordan?" He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Kat? What's wrong?" His eyes were filled with concern.

"I-I had a nightmare," I said as my cheeks grew warm. I knew I sounded like a child. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Aw. Come here." Jordan held up the blankets for me. I slipped into bed next to him. I tried to stay slightly away from him. Jordan had other ideas. He pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arm around me.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he whispered in my ear. A chill went down my spine. I shook my head before realizing he couldn't see me.

"No," I whispered.

"Ok." He nuzzled his nose into my neck. "You smell pretty." My face was as red as a "Firehouse Red" crayon. His arm moved to wrap around my waist. My heart was pounding. This was going to do the opposite of help me sleep. It was too late to leave now.

"Goodnight beautiful," Jordan said in a sleepy voice. I lay in bed for awhile before hearing Jordan snore slightly. His breath tickled my neck. His hand was touching the skin where my shirt had ridden up. I slowly started to feel myself fall asleep despite my pounding heart. I didn't have any more nightmares that night. I don't know if was because I was absolutely exhausted or because I was with Jordan.

I awoke with something poking at my lower back. I took a deep breath. I hoped it wasn't what I thought it was. I didn't think that it was actually true what they said about guys waking up in the morning. Jordan's arms were still wrapped around my waist. He snored lightly in my ear. My cheeks grew red again. I had to get out of this bed now. I carefully loosened Jordan's death grip on my hips. I slid out of the bed and headed for the door. I heard Jordan shift in the bed behind me. My heart started to pound. I willed for him to still be asleep. I heard him snore and I knew it was safe for me to leave. I pushed open the door and went to the bathroom. I slid against the door and sat on the floor as I steadied my breathing. My heart felt like it was going to pound out of my chest.

My breathing eventually slowed and I padded back into the kitchen. I started to make coffee. I opened the fridge to find that Jordan had gotten some creamer. Opening the cupboard revealed bagels. I grabbed the bagels and some cream cheese. I was glad to not have to eat Cheerios again. I love Cheerios but you can only eat so many. I sat down with my bagel, cream cheese, and coffee. I smeared cream cheese onto my bagel and then bit into it, satisfied with the crunch it made. I poured creamer into my coffee and took a large sip. I burned a little as it went down but, honestly, I liked my coffee that way.

After finishing my breakfast, I went back into my room to get dressed. I pulled out a pair of jeans and one of my new black and purple t-shirts. I then grabbed my new Vans. They matched perfectly. I heard Jordan in the kitchen as I went into the attached bathroom. I decided to take a shower. I turned it on and grabbed a towel. The water was a little warm but not too bad. I scrubbed my hair and shaved my hair quickly. I used my facial scrub and body wash. They were both grapefruit scented.

I stepped out and wrapped my towel around myself. I decided that I was going to wear the mascara that Jordan got me. It made my blue eyes stand out. They looked an icy blue color instead of the normal dull blue. There were little green speckles towards the middle of my eyes. I had never noticed them before.

I went out into my bedroom and changed into the outfit I picked out. Jordan was in the kitchen. He was eating and drinking some of the coffee I had made earlier. He was already changed and ready for the day. He turned to face me as I walked up to him. His eyes widened at the sight of me.

"Good morning," I said with a smile.

"Hey. You ready to go get a new phone?" My smile dropped. I really hated for Jordan to buy me a new phone. He saw my reaction. "Don't worry about it Kat. You need it. Besides, you know you can't argue you with me. I'll just go buy it myself." I huffed.

"Fine, let's go before I change my mind." Jordan smiled. He grabbed his keys off the table and we headed out.

Once at the Apple store, Jordan asked for someone to help. I could tell he knew what he wanted already so I wondered why he was asking for help. I started to zone out as Jordan and the employee talked specifics. I heard Jordan finishing up and going to go get the phone set up.

"Ok so I'll go get this set up. Kat why don't you go pick out a case for it." I nodded.

"Could you show me where the cases are?" I asked the Apple store employee.

"Of course." He started to walk towards the back of the store. I followed obediently. "So these are the ones that will fit your phone."

"Thanks." I started to browse through the cases. I picked out a case in a cute light blue color. I strolled to the front counter where Jordan was. I placed the case on the counter next to my phone.

"Cute color," Jordan says, smiling down at me. The sales attendant smiled at us.

"Is this your girlfriend?" she asks. I start to answer but Jordan beats me to it.

"Yes." I give him a questioning look but he just mouths "later." I nod. They finish up quickly after that.

When we reach the car I ask him about that.

"I didn't feel like explaining," he says simply. He starts the engine and we drive home in relative silence.

Once home, Jordan orders take out.

"Do you like Chinese?" he asks. I nod.

"I'll have MooShu pork please." I probably loved MooShu pork more than sausage pizza. Jordan picked up the phone and called a nearby Chinese restaurant.

"It'll be here in half an hour," he said. "I have to go work on some stuff. Will you be okay by yourself? You can watch TV or something."

"Yea, I'll be fine." Jordan padded off to a room that I had not been in before. I assumed it was an office or something. I seated myself on the couch and grabbed the TV remote. I went into Netflix and pulled up a show that I hadn't seen before. I started to zone out about halfway through. I pulled out my new phone and started to explore it. Jordan had already put some apps on it including Twitter, Tumblr, and Twitch. I didn't know what Twitch was but I left it.

I was browsing through my Twitter feed when the doorbell rung. I stood up and went to answer the door.

"Hi," I said with a smile.

"Hello, this is for um," he looked at his paper, "Jordan."

"Yup this is the place." I took the large paper bag from him and placed it on the counter in the kitchen. I then signed the receipt. "Thanks," I said as he headed down the hall. He didn't respond except for a nod. I started pulling things out of the bag while I waited for Jordan. I expected to hear him come running at the smell of food, but he didn't.

I decided to go see what was up. I padded towards the room that Jordan had disappeared into. I quietly opened the door so I didn't disturb him. There were computers everywhere. Jordan had two monitors up and running. I wasn't quite sure what he was doing but he looked intense. He was seated in a comfy looking desk chair speaking into a microphone. It sounded like he was responding to someone. I didn't know whether to interrupt him or not. But the food was getting cold.

"Jordan? Food is here," I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder. He jumped a little. I heard catcalls through his headphones. I blushed slightly.

"Okay, thanks Kat. I'll be there in a few," he said, turning slightly to talk to me. He then returned to his computer screen. I left the room and proceeded to start eating my food.

I was about halfway through my dinner when Jordan finally showed up. He began to heat up his food. I place the rest of mine in the fridge.

"Sorry about that. I was just chatting with some friends. They wouldn't let me go."

"It's fine. I'm actually thinking about heading to bed." He looked a little disappointed at my response.

"Why don't you sleep in my bed tonight? Just in case you need me. I don't want you to have any nightmares," he said with concern in his eyes. It looked like his cheeks had grown to a rosy pink color.

"Uh, yea I can do that. Just let me go change." I headed to my room before he could say anything more. I steadied my breathing once I was alone. I slipped out of my jeans and top. I pulled on one of Jordan's t-shirts that he had leant me for sleeping. I couldn't find my pajama bottoms so I decided to go without them.

When I went back out to the kitchen, Jordan was placing his food in the refrigerator.

"You ready?" he asked. I nodded. He strolled off to his room. He quickly pulled off his shirt and discarded of it on the floor. He did the same with his jeans and replaced them with a pair of basketball shorts. Jordan rolled into the bed that had never been made from this morning. I slowly got into bed next to him. His breath tickled my face.

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare from last night? It might do you good to get it off your mind." I shook my head. I wasn't ready to talk about that yet. There was much more to the story than just my nightmare. Jordan nodded and took a deep breath.

"C'mere," he said as he motioned for me to come closer to him. My eyes grew wide and my cheeks turned a red color. But, against my instincts, I scooted closer to him. He put his arm around me and I snuggled into his chest. I was surprised at my own reaction. I hadn't shown this much affection to anyone for a long time.

As I was drifting off to sleep, I felt something soft against my hair. It felt like someone's lips. I think Jordan had kissed to top of my head. I was already gone at this point. I couldn't respond other than a sigh.


End file.
